Mechanics in Nobodies
by FACELESSWRITER11
Summary: An angry lion will simply tear itself apart looking for what it needed... Marluxia x Axel yaoi, with a bit of Zexion thrown in later chapters. Please Read and Review have a nice day.  3


**My first Kingdom hearts fanfiction. Multi-chapter super sandwich time.**

**Sorry if I get something wrong *Bows*.**

**I am pretty sure I got their numbers right, but I had an incident so there may be a mistake or two.**

**Please read and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks guys!**

Gloved hands, their covers so tight it was like he'd painted his skin with the darkness. Both hands ran through hair that was never in tangles, that took the colour of a sky when the sun decided to be saucy.

"Really VIII, has it come to this?" The pink haired boy teased, backing father into the wall so the leather of his cloak and the wall made beautiful friction. His question was answered but those lips, placed ever so softly on the boys.

Too soft, this pink haired male who went by the name Marluxia wanted nothing soft.

He had no tears to cry, no happiness to smile, he didn't have to be padded like humans were.

He was hollow, from the inside out like a rotting oak. Soon to be cast alight and burnt to the ground.

Destroyed.

But the oak tree could easily crush those who threatened it, Marluxia could easily bring the organisation to its knees.

Teeth clashing, mouths not wanting to release the other's tongue.

"Because there is nothing else to do here" Axel said calmy, latching those lips onto a pale neck. A hint of lust in blue eyes soon covered again.

Marluxia couldn't keep a straight mind in more ways than one.

The lips on his neck, not showing mercy. So delicious...

His breaths were jaggered, his pattern had been muddled by this red head and his _amazing_ mouth. He wished he wasn't thinking these thoughts, of what else that mouth could do...

Latched onto his chest, a tender thigh, his weeping cock.

The thought got him hard, that thought and so many others. The man of fire riding him, stretching him and giving him pleasures he'd so recently discovered. Lapping his cock like a kitten to sour milk. Pulling his feminine hair so hard some of the strands would come loose between those still gloved fingers.

Although it could be anyone riding the Graceful Assassin and giving him the same pleasure, he didn't feel any attactment to Axel. Axel was simply in the same sexully frustrated boat he was in.

"W-why not Roxas?"

The taller of the two pushed the other onto the double, quickly walking to flick the lightswitch off and diving onto Marluxia, preshing so close against the others ear he muttered 'He's my friend, not my fuck buddy' hotly so it made the pink haired man shiver.

They pulled away to strip themselves of the coats that made them nobodies, stripping undergarments in the akward silence until they were both bare. Both knew the drill, the routine they'd preformed amany times before.

"So what am I? A hole? Something you can put yourself in to make pleasure" Hands moving to tease his own entrance, a finger entering with little resistance moaning just once "A fuck buddy, my tight entrance is a heaven for you isn't it? Thrusting faster when I get tighter, you're an animal Axel"

If Axel was an angry person, Marluxia knew he would've been slapped. This made the pink haired man grin wickedly.

There was no romantic undertone, only the cold nobodies that could only feel pleasure in very limited ways.

This being one of them.

Having a traitor between his legs sucking his dick with lips stretched over his foreskin, his tongue rubbing so beautifully slow with his teeth grazing softy and driving Axel to begin to pant but not beg for Marluxia. The pink haired man pushed the other man deeper in his mouth, his weeping tip going deeper into his mouth and to the beginning of his throat and forcing Marluxia to bury his face in fire red hair.

And then, the pink devil swallowed.

"A-aah..." Axel moaned through gritted teeth, wishing he had not when he felt the lips nibbling on his foreskin form into a grin.

"Oh? The flurry of flames is on his knees already? How..." Marluxia's red tongue running up his hard member "... dissapointing. Do not get too attacted to my mouth, I'm only doing this so you're a better ride for me".

Axel weakly laughed as he struggled to get up from his lying position.

"You are too kind, Marluxia"

"I am not 'kind'" He replied as he fingered himself once more and crawled onto Axel, positioning himself with a body that was quite flexible. "I do this for myself"

As Marluxia engulfed Axel, the red head doubted the others words slightly.

They held all the poison he usually doused his words in, but Axel wondered if he really meant that. Axel let out a moan, Marluxia's walls tightened around him and squeezed his tip when it brushed against a bundles on nerves. Marluxia took a jaggered breath, them lifted himself and plunged again. This time Axel hit dead on and the Graceful assasin groaned.

From there it was relentless pounding, a race to get the other to come so they would appear the dominent. The moans were cast off as cries of pleasure, touches were only so they could hold onto something to go harder and faster, kisses were just an accident.

Axel spun them around so he held Marluxia's legs, secretly watching his face as he pushed into the younger man. Marluxia sweated and tried to keep his mask but it simply smashed on the floor when Axel ran a gloved finger up the vein on the bottom of his cock and began pumping. He panted and pink hair scattered like a cocktail, the faint smell of rose petals lingered in the air. His hands had dissapeared in red locks.

This feeling...

Something between wanting to cry with happiness and cry with sadness. As if it had been a blind shot in the rules of being a nobody, the simple pleausure was looked over with no concern.

"A-a-axx..." Marluxia moaned through gritted teeth as he let out a high scream as his seed shot upwards and splattered on Axel's chest.

He went so tight as his orgasm rode through him, Axel seized the chance and came himself in the delicious heaven that was Marluxia.

Although it would be the same for anyone, anyone could be a delicious heaven.

Marluxia was just willing.

They both panted, one stretched and one stumped.

"Marluxia, I could've sworn you'd said my name when you orgasmed"

Marluxia was about to protest, when he bit on his tongue. The small amount of blood filled the bottom of his mouth, the metallic taste making his buds would've usually been lapped up with pleasure was ignored.

Blue eyes not wide but his non existant heart beating as fast as his realisation.

He _had_ said Axel's name, half of it anyway. Loud and stuttered but still recognisable.

"Marluxia?"

"What?" The pink haired man snapped, staring daggers at his one night partner. Axel was grinning, not just from the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

For once he'd become the higher status, all thanks to a slip of the tongue.

"I was just saying-"

"Isn't it time you get going, VIII?"

Axel laughed as he got up from the centre of ruffled sheets, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and wiping the Graceful Assasin from his toned chest.

The shorter man's eyes were fixated on the hand, wiping himself from muscles carved into the tight chest. He shook a head of rose hair then grabbed it in fingers and pulled, bending forward trying to stop his head from spinning in circles.

Axel now had his coat on, looking over to a naked IX.

His name was a whisper of the night on Axel's lips, only mentioned in this room; now he was IX.

"IX, you ok?"

Axel tried to approach the nobody, only to be smacked at. He'd provoked a lion in a cage and it's flower scented breath was tickling down his necks as it sunk its teeth in.

"_GET OUT!"_

In a puff of black smoke the red head's presence was gone. Marluxia realized he was still calling VIII _Axel. _

He'd moaned his name, unknowingly.

What did this mean? He was a nobody, there was no beating heart to love with.

But was it love, and if it wasn't what was it?

But something had changed, so very slightly in this clockwork man, yet had sent his mechanics falling to the ground.

Left by himself, and not rabbits to prey on. An angry lion will simply tear itself apart looking for what it needed...

**Reviews?**

**I'd like to know what you guys think.**

**Have a good **


End file.
